They were never lies
by Currie-Sauce
Summary: Dawn sees Ash cheat on her, but did he mean to do it? LEMON INSIDE. Please do not read if you are offended by such material.


P.S. - I do **NOT** own Pokémon or so many different things would've happened in the anime.

I thank the three people that voted in my poll. Lol.  
And the majority wins; there will be a lemon scene in this story. **Rated M for Mature.**

I made it so that you can skip the scene without missing too much of the story.  
**The lemon scene is bolded and underlined. Please do not be offended by the material because I worked really hard to try to get around it while preserving it. **

Other than that, enjoy the story!

* * *

They were never lies

* * *

. . .

"How could he…" were the only words that were echoing through her head.

She had witnessed it first-hand. She saw her boyfriend with another girl, and they were kissing. As soon as she had witnessed the moment, she bolted out of the restaurant. She didn't want to bear the pain that was now filling up inside of her.

At least she was alone now. She was sitting just on the shores of Lake Verity; the same place that Ash had confessed his feeling for her. She at that time was in pure bliss thinking of all the times she had dreamed of him saying those three, err… four words.

_Flashback_

_Ash grabbed my wrist and was racing to Lake Verity. I had never seen him this excited before and that got me curious as to what he was going to do. We've both been travelling with each other for around 4 years now. We conquered Sinnoh, travelled through Honen, and even explored parts of Johto and Kanto. And with each passing year, our invisible bond seemed to have been growing ever so steadily. I admit: I've been developing feelings for that certain reckless pokemon trainer but I was wondering if he liked me back…_

_I snapped back into reality as Ash loosened his grip on my wrists._

"_Here we are!" he said in a happy tone._

_I examined my surroundings. Nothing particular seemed to have changed…_

"_Listen Dawn, I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for almost 4 years now…" Ash said as I stopped to listen._

_I felt my heart racing. This is it. This is going to be the greatest moment of my life yet…_

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…"_

_Come on Ash… We don't have all day… I said to myself._

"_And if I could've told you sooner I would've…"_

_Dawn was getting very impatient now. COME ON ASH SPILL THE BEANS I LOVE YOU TOO!_

"_What I'm trying to say is that-" before he could finish the sentence, he was cut off by Dawn's lips forcefully being pushed into his. Ash was thrown back at first but quickly resumed their passionate kiss as he slid his hands around her waist and hers around his neck. They continued until the lack of air finally got to them. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily while also blushing ferociously. After they regained their breaths, Ash was the first to say: "I love you Dawn."_

"_I love you too Ash." she said before resting her head against his chest, embracing him for as long as she needed._

_End of Flashback_

That moment would always make her smile no matter what situation she was placed in.

**Lemon Scene**

**It's been over 5 years of going steady and I thought that Ash and I were ready for the following event…**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ash?" I asked.**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Well you see… Could you do me a big favour?"**_

_**He got off his bed in the pokemon center and calmly replied while looking into her eyes, "Anything for you."**_

"_**Then could you do this for me?"**_

_**She then pulled her tank tops off over her head which then revealed her bra.**_

"_**Whoa Dawn, are you sure we're ready for th-" he was cut off as she pushed him back onto the bed.**_

"_**I'm sure, and even if things go wrong, you'll always be there for me… right?"**_

"_**Always." he said before Dawn began to remove his jacket and unzip his pants.**_

"_**Hey, not so fast now…"**_

"_**No need to worry." she then took off his pants and saw his erect penis underneath his boxers.**_

"_**Look who's already turned on." she said but not without smiling.**_

"_**Well now, I shouldn't be the only one to be turned on right?"**_

_**Dawn was confused by this statement but quickly realized what Ash meant as he unhooked her bra and flipped her around so that he was directly on top of her. He began to massage her breasts as she sent out waves of pleasurable mourns. Dawn then grabbed Ash's wrists and coordinated them up her skirt where she placed them right next to her womanhood. Ash without any command, inserted his index finger down her tube and a loud mourn came from Dawn.**_

"_**Dawn! Are you ok?"**_

"_**Yea A-ash. It just feels sooo fucking good…"**_

_**He continued to finger her till her loud mourns gradually lessened.**_

"_**I think it's time Ash…"**_

"_**Are you sure you're ready?"**_

"_**Always been."**_

_**She then pulled down Ash's boxers to reveal his already erect penis. Ash in turn took off her skirt and her soaking underwear. Dawn then finally pulled off Ash's shirt to now find themselves complete nude. She stretched her legs further apart to allow him access, which he complied. As he stuck his penis into her vagina, Dawn gave out a short gasp of pain.**_

"_**Dawn! Are you hurt?" Ash asked in a concerned tone. "We can stop now if we want."**_

"_**No… the pain will go away soon. Just move slowly…"**_

_**He did as he was told. He started moving slowly in and out of her as she let out multiple mourns. The pain was slowly easing now and pleasure was beginning to take its effect. She let out an orgasm as Ash slowly started to increase his speed.**_

"_**Ash… slow it down a bit, ok?"**_

"_**Sorry, I got carried away…"**_

_**She giggled at the comment before she gasped once more. She was about to cum.**_

"_**Ash, I'm just about to do it…"**_

"_**Yea, same here…"**_

"_**Let's do it together Ash…"**_

_**She held on as she gave out her last mourn before letting out all of her sweet juice. Ash had poured his hot seed inside of her before he collapsed next to her.**_

"_**Promise me that you'll take care of me if something does happens, okay?"**_

"_**I promise, Dawn."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**End of Lemon Scene**

The day that they had sex was 4 months ago and she was certain that they were having a baby; according to her pregnancy tests. Ash didn't know about this and she wanted to keep it as a surprise. However, all those moments were now nothing but garbage. Why did he betray her? She didn't know… but she really wished she did.

Maybe Ash never liked the girl he kissed and was forced into it? _"As if I knew…"_

"_If Ash really did like me, he would've came running back for me right about n-."_

"DAWN!" a voice came out from the trees. Although I couldn't make out the figure, I knew who it was: Ash.

I looked away trying desperately to hide the tears that were now steadily falling from my eyes. He used to compliment how beautiful my eyes were and that he would always get lost in them. Lies…

As he came closer, he had a worried look on his face. Maybe he did care, but then again, maybe he didn't. When he was close enough, he tried to give me a hug but I pushed him away. For the first time in my life, I had rejected him, I had rejected Ash.

He kept his distance but started explaining.

"Dawn, it's not what you think. Misty forced her lips onto mine and I slapped her across the face for doing so. I love you Dawn and only you, always and forever."

He came closer to try to give me another hug which I allowed. I started letting out my emotions on his chest and he slowly started to caress my long blue hair. He used to say that my hair was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and that it flowed just like the ocean waves. I knew that wasn't a lie, nothing he said was ever a lie.

"Dawn, I'm sorry for being so careless. I should have stayed away from her and rejected her invitation to the restaurant. Will you please forgive me?" he whispered that last sentence in my ear.

I sniffed once more before I gave him my answer.

"Ash, I'll always forgive you. I love you." I felt my head drawing closer to his head as my lips brushed against his. I was smiling as I let myself go. He would always say that my smile was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He said it was the thing that woke him up in the morning, the thing that kept him going, the only thing that was keeping him from stopping. That wasn't a lie, not by a long-shot. After we both parted, I was the one to start the conversation this time.

"Listen Ash, I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for almost 4 months now…"

**. . . Change of POV . . .**

Ash felt his heart racing. _"This was it. This is going to be the greatest moment of my life yet…"_ he silently said to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner…"

"_Come on Dawn… We don't have all day…"_ Ash said to himself.

"And if I could've told you sooner I would've…"

Ash was getting very impatient by now. _"COME ON DAWN SPILL THE BEANS! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"_ he silently said to himself once more.

"What I'm trying to say is that-" before she could finish the sentence, she was cut off by Ash's lips forcefully being pushed into hers. Dawn relaxed a little as she let herself go with the kiss. Ash gently placed his right hand on Dawn's stomach as they both slowly parted. Dawn placed her hands over his before saying, "You're going to be an amazing father Ash."

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother Dawn." Ash said before he embraced her in a blissful hug.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will definitely write another chapter to this story IF you ask me for one on the REVIEW PAGE.**


End file.
